The following relates generally to ventilating, and more specifically to an air circulation system including a transducer device for generating subsonic air pressure waves for enhancing applications associated with heating, ventilation, and air conditioning related systems. Although some air circulation systems that are fan-based, which use a rotating fan-blade to provide air ventilation, heating, and cooling, are generally effective these fan-based systems suffer from certain challenges. One challenge is that the rotation of the fan-blade generates significant levels of noise, which continues to increase as wear and tear of the bearing of the fan-blade progresses. Another challenge in the fan-based system is that, to prevent hazardous conditions from occurring, the fan-blade is configured within an enclosure, which impairs the airflow and reduces the efficiency of the fan-blade. Improving techniques, methods, and related devices for related to air ventilation, heating, and cooling applications may be desirable.